mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Stars
Stars (スターズ) is a USNA military organization that has the reputation of being the most powerful force of Magicians in the world. Volume 8, Chapter 15 Their work involves carrying out Search and Destroy missions to eliminate any targets deemed a threat to the USNA and helping gather intelligence related to Magic ranging from infiltration to special ops. They answer to and is under the direct command of the USNA Joint Chiefs of Staff. Capabilities They have an amazing ability in gathering intelligence and investigating. As the most powerful force of magicians, Stars has many talented, high level combat magicians, each having a special, powerful ability or Magic in their arsenal. Since Stars is a military force with magical capabilities, they have all the latest state of the art weapons, CADs, and technology. It was shown they have their own exclusive VTOL aircraft VTOL on Wikipedia to travel to and from missions back to their base. Volume 9 Rank and Class The members of Stars were categorized into First-Class Stars, Second-Class Stars, Constellation-Class, Planetary-Class, and Satellite-Class. Structure and Formation *Stars consists of 12 Units, each led by a Captain and then a Head-Captain. *The Captain is a subordinate to the High Commander in charge of taking care of their own unit. *Positions/Ranks in Stars do not always correlate with Military Rank, and is rather odd arrangement for a military unit. *It is unheard of for a Capt. to outrank the Head-Captain, but common to see the Head-Captain & Captains sharing the same rank. 6 other Captains shared the same rank of Major with their respective Head-Captains. *Major Canopus, call sign “Two” within Stars, Capt. of the 1st Unit and de-facto Head-Captain in absence of Maj. Angie Sirius. While the remaining 6 held the rank of Captain. Volume 9 Chapter 1 Members Stars consists of twelve units, each led by a captain and then the Head-Captain. Positions within Stars do not necessarily correlate with military rank, which is a rather odd arrangement for a military unit. It is unheard of for a captain to outrank the Head-Captain, but it is quite common to see the Head-Captain and the captains to share the same rank. Currently, besides the six who held the rank of captain, the other six shared the same rank of major with the Head-Captain. First-Class Star (一等星級) *'Major' Angie Sirius (アンジー・シリウス) - She is the Head-Captain of Stars, who is quarter Japanese. She isn't particularly fond of her line of work, especially ones involve executing her own comrades. *'Major' William Sirius (ウィリアム・シリウス) - He is the former Head-Captain of Stars, who also developed Molecular Divider. He is currently deceased. *'Major' Benjamin Canopus (ベンジャミン・カノープス) - Call sign "Two" within Stars, captain of the first unit and de-facto Head-Captain when the Head-Captain is absent. A tough but vigorous man in his forties, the atmosphere around him was completely unlike the soldiers or civilian industrialists who clawed their way through the ranks. He is kind and caring towards his commanding officer when she is feeling down and is a father figure to her. *'First-Lieutenant' Alfred Fomalhaut (アルフレッド・フォーマルハウト) - An American combat magician that in the past had received the First Class Star of Honor. He became a fugitive that deserted the military. His talent as a combat magician lies in his ability to use Pyrokinesis, a fire starter ability that is considered a special power (once known as a Superpower) rather than a modern magic classified in a system. He was later hunted down and executed by Angie Sirius in accordance with the special provision granted under the federal military law and authority as the commanding officer of Stars. Second-Class Star (二等星級) Constellation-Class (星座級) Planetary-Class (惑星級) *'Warrant Officer' Sylvia Mercury First (シルヴィア・マーキュリー・ファースト) Satellite-Class (衛星級) *Charles Sullivan (チャールズ・サリバン) - Originally a Stars member who couldn't use magic without a CAD. Sullivan has deserted USNA after obtaining the ability to use his magic without a CAD with the aid of a parasite. *Iapetus (イアペタス) *Mimas (ミマス) *Titan (タイタン) *Enceladus (エンケラドス) Stardust (スターダスト) Stardust, also called Suicide Soldiers, are soldiers heavily genetically modified to the brink of death. Volume 10, Chapter 12 Pursuit Unit (捜索班) *Clara (クレア) - "Hunter Q" *Rachel (レイチェル) - "Hunter R" Notes References Category:Terminologies Category:USNA Category:Magicians Category:Military Category:Stars Category:Groups